


A Favour

by Urdnot Wrecks (touchstone2015)



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstone2015/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: Zach gets an unexpected request for help





	A Favour

You're back in Mutant Valley, in the same one-roomed shack you started out in.  
The same place you and Andrew finally got together.

You've not moved on to something grander, and you've not wanted to get involved in politics following the war. You're still officially the Great Master, but in practice Melvin takes care of most things. You'd like to hand the role over to him formally, but it's officially a job for life. And of course you're around if needed.

And it seems you are needed: Dave Ward walks in unexpectedly through the shack door.

"Lieutenant!" is all he has by way of greeting, but he's smiling broadly.  
It's the first time you've seen Dave do this, and it's charming.

A couple of steps behind him is Boris, a little more reserved, but obviously very happy.

"Over from Noctis," says Dave. "Sarge and I wanted to ask you a favour."

Despite being out of the military so long, Dave still refers to folk, affectionately, by their military rank.

"Sure," you say.

Dave takes Boris’s hand, and says, "We'd like you to marry us."

"Absolutely. It'd be an honor. But why trek all the way over here from Noctis? Melvin Mancer's still there, isn't he?"

"Yep, Melvin's still there. But when we asked him about marriage, he asked us whether we'd not want to ask you. And we did."

"Well, I can hardly refuse! I’m so glad the two of you got together at last. I'll be over to Noctis for the ceremony whenever you want."

\---

It's seemed a long trek back from the wedding at Noctis, and you're glad to get back into the cool of your shack and rest. Andrew gets you both some water, sits down, and then asks, "Just who was that terrifying woman in charge of the guard of honor?"

You smile.

"Eliza Major. She was my commander when I was in Ophir, but kept herself to the barracks, so you'd not have seen her then. I met up with her several times subsequently, to seek Army help against the ASC; but we had to be discreet to keep her safe, so you’d not have seen her.

"A real one for military pride and doing things by the book. Yes, she can be terrifying; but she certainly did get that rag-tag of deserters and veterans to put on a good show for the occasion."

"And she knows Dave and Boris how?"

"Dave was in her platoon; Boris she knew by reputation. Then I kicked Dave out because he was spying on me, and Boris deserted when the ASC got on his case.

"So she called them both traitors, but there's something kinder inside her that she hides well. She’s done well for herself politically, and was in Noctis for negotiations. And she was delighted to organise the guard of honor.

"Never been to a wedding before", says Andrew. "You've officiated at a lot of them, but they’re not really my thing. But still.”

A pause.

“It was nice to see Boris and Dave drink from the same cup of water to show the sharing of their lives. And both of them with tears in their eyes.

"And the hard military man cried again when you joined their hands at the end of the ceremony.”

You smile at the memory.

"What can I say? Man has grown a big heart. The two of them now run a fostering agency for children orphaned or relocated by the war. And they adopted a couple of the kids themselves. I think they both really suffered in combat; I’m glad they’ve found something good to do… and found each other."

A pause. Andrew smiles.  
"‘Man has grown a big heart.’ I like it. Sounds just like the two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the “Ceremonial” part of the zine “Hello Earth? This is Mars...”. I’d done some sketching for a bigger fic, of which this was to be part; but cutting it down to this size seems to suit it well.


End file.
